Arthur's Former Colonies
by 2plover and Itachucan
Summary: Rated T because I'm cautious. Arthur never suspected or even hoped that he would be living with even one of his former colonies again... let alone six! Now it's time to deal with the fact that their in his life again and to see where this road may lead them. Wether it will lead to differences being solved or to conflicts arising he's not sure. He just has his family to watch over.
1. The Colonies Arrrive

It was a beautiful day in England as for once the clouds that covered the bright blue skies of England on a regular basis had seemed to decide to give the land a break and allowed the ground to feel its warmth. Arthur Kirkland or better known to his friends as the personification of England/Britain, smiled warmly at the cloudless sky from his position seated in a rocking chair on the front porch of his large mansion like house. For once Arthur felt truly at peace and the calming atmosphere that was settled around him only helped this feeling in growing more, but then the serene feeling was broken by the sound of Big Ben's bell chimes ringing through the air. Arthur let out a quiet sigh as he sat forward and reached into his coat pocket to retrieve his mobile phone, which was the source of the sudden bell chimes. After grasping his mobile in hand Arthur raised the devices screen in front of his eyes to check his caller ID and upon seeing that it was his boss calling him, Arthur pressed the flashing green talk button, brought the phone to his ear and answered with his automatic response for his boss "Hello, England speaking, how may I help you?" for a moment there was a silence before the deep voice of his boss rang in his ear "yes, hello England, I am just calling to inform you of a predicament that has arisen." Arthur raised one of his large eye brows at this and asked "Oh, and what predicament would this be?" another pause, longer then the last, ensued his question and for a moment he was confused but before he could question what was wrong, his boss spoke once again "I am to inform you that some of the other countries believe that your old colonies need to come visit you in order to spend time with you an-" he was cut off in the middle of what he was saying as England asked "before you continue, and sorry for the interruption, but who are these other countries that have suggested that I need to have my old colonies visit?" his boss answered straight away "all the G8 bosses and countries, a lot of other countries that have known you for a long time and your old colonies bosses as well" to say Arthur was stunned would be an understatement, flabbergasted would be more along the correct lines, he was unaware so many were worried for him. Arthur snapped out of his silence and answered "ah I see, and what would happen if we were to say no?" Arthur's boss once again paused for a moment before he answered "it would not effect anything, your old colonies bosses have already prepared everything and your colonies will be due to arrive sometime this week" Arthur let out a sigh that sounded, to his boss anyway, half frustrated and half amused. Arthur was once again silent as he pondered what his boss had already told him; all his old colonies were coming to visit him and they were going to arrive any day now, which meant that Arthur was going to have to clean out his spare rooms before any of his unplanned guests arrived.

After thinking all this Arthur realised his boss was silent as he waited for his reply, after another moment of silence Arthur answered his boss with a smirk rising to grace his lips "alright boss, I'll have rooms prepared for my guests, so you can tell their bosses that they won't have to worry about their personifications being thrown out on the street" Arthur heard his boss release a relieved sigh "thank you England, I will inform your old colonies bosses that you are willing to provide accommodations for their personifications…" another silence followed before Arthurs boss spoke once more "and Arthur I really believe that this will be good for you to see them all again, it has been awhile for some of them has it not?" Arthur nodded silently to himself; it was true he hadn't seen some of his colonies in a long time and for some, well… he wasn't sure if they even cared about him anymore. As Arthur sat in silence he suddenly heard the phone being moved and knew that his boss was going to hang up but he suddenly called out 'wait, boss, I forgot to ask you something!" his boss brought the phone to his ear again and answered "yes?" England let a breath escape before he asked "how long are my old colonies planning to stay with me" a long and awkward silence filled the air and it made Arthur nervous of the answer to come, another unknown feeling rising up in him "their bosses are unsure but by the sound of it, you are going to have them living with you for quite some time." And with that Arthurs boss hung up and cut the connection between him and Arthur. Arthur didn't move a muscle as he sat there in his rocking chair, phone still held to his ear and his forest green eyes staring straight ahead as his mind processed the information that he was _going to be living with his old colonies again._ This fact finally seemed to have sunk in as Arthur closed his mobile and placed it back in his coat pocket before leaning back and allowing the thought that he was to live with his old colonies again tumble around in his mind. After another minute of thinking Arthur rose carefully from his rocking chair and began heading inside as he said to the open air "well, I guess if they are going to live with me again I will have to give their rooms a little sprucing up before they arrive" so Arthur went to his supply closet, grabbed mops, buckets, towels and other cleaning supplies before walking with his new baggage up the painted oak stairs of his main room and slowly walked to one of the many corridors that were located inside his house. Arthur paused at the entrance to the hallway he needed to enter in order to reach all of the rooms in the house, and swept his gaze to each door remembering which door contained what room and which room belonged to whom. After a quick memory refresher England began the long task of cleaning all six of the spare rooms belonging to his old colonies. 

_(A few hours later)_

Arthur sighed as he collapsed onto his large comfy couch, finally he had finished cleaning all the rooms that belonged to each of his colonies and had begun to put his dinner on as well. Arthur just sat quietly on his coach listening to the sound of the pot boiling up his pasta but before he could focus on this for long a loud knock resounded through the silent house. Arthur turned his head slightly to stare at the large oak door and for a moment he considered not answering, but then the knock came again and he raised his aching body from the couch and stumbled over slowly, calling as he was going "I'm coming, just give me a moment." Once he reached the large oak door he placed his hand upon the cold brass nob and turned it to release the door's catch and opened it slowly, looking at the floor as he did so. Once he had the door opened he raised his eyes as he began to say "yes, how may I he-"he cut himself off as he saw who was standing on his front porch. Standing before Arthur were his six old colonies Alfred (America), Mathew (Canada), Ozwald (Australia), Jack (New Zealand), Peter (Sealand) and Kaoru (Hong Kong).


	2. Dinner Time

**_Authors note: Had this already typed up so I thought I'd post it._**

 _Last time: Once he had the door opened he raised his eyes as he began to say "yes, how may I he-"he cut himself off as he saw who was standing on his front porch. Standing before Arthur were his six old colonies Alfred (America), Mathew (Canada), Ozwald (Australia), Jack (New Zealand), Peter (Sealand) and Kaoru (Hong Kong)._

For a moment no one spoke but then Arthur sighed, stood up straight and looked at each before he said "good evening everyone, your earlier then I would have thought" all of the people on his front porch shuffled their feet nervously, but then Arthur noticed that a few of them were shivering slightly before Alfred spoke up "yeah, sorry dude, once our bosses found out you weren't going to kick us onto the street, they sent us here immediately and…" he trailed off as a cool breeze swept past and made him shiver. Realising what was wrong Arthur became guilty and moved back into his house and out of the doorway, which made his guests look at him confused. Sighing Arthur gestured inside and said "come in, you must be freezing out there" everyone seemed surprised that Arthur had noticed something was wrong before another breeze whispered by and they all filed quickly into the house. After everyone was safely inside Arthur closed the door and turned to face his still shivering guests, Kaoru, Jack and Ozwald all shaking the most having come from relatively warm countries making them more susceptible to the cold of England's winter nights. Giving a fond sigh Arthur went over and took Kaoru and Jack's wrists, and pulled them gently over to his large couch which was placed in front of a burning hearth, and sat the two down, then he went and brought Ozwald over, placing him on the couch as well and walking to a door located close to the hallway. These movements seemed to confuse everyone before Arthur pulled a large blanket and three smaller blankets from the closet and brought it over to his guests, who were now all positioned in front of the fire. Arthur handed the smaller blankets to the three sitting countries on the floor before he turned to the three sitting on the couch and threw the large comfy blanket over them.

Everyone was extremely surprised by these actions but before anyone could voice an opinion Arthur spoke up "now you all just sit here and get warm while I go to finish cooking dinner" everyone nodded as they watched Arthur walk into the kitchen and close the door behind him. Alfred was the first to speak "wow… I didn't think he would act like that when we got here…" everyone nodded as Oz said "yeah… I was sure he was going to cuss us out or something like that" once again everyone nodded before Arthur walked out the door with several bowls of Spaghetti Bolognese balanced on his arms and head. Being extremely well balanced and having impeccable posture the bowls did not wobble or tilt once. With careful grace Arthur place all seven bowls on the table and quickly went back to the kitchen bringing another two bowls of spaghetti and a bowl of water and a rag out as well but as he was setting them down Alfred shouted "WAIT OZWALD! YOU AND JACK HAVEN'T EATEN ARTHURS COOKING BEFORE" and with these words Alfred knocked the bowls of spaghetti from Ozwald and Jack's hands and splattering it across the cream carpet of Arthur's lounge room. Everything went silent then, with the six guests watching to see how Arthur would react and boy were they surprised by it; instead of becoming angry and yelling at Alfred, Arthur just sighed and began to pick up the spaghetti strewn across the carpet, placing the now inedible food back into the bowls they had come from. Seeing that Arthur was not going to make some form of harsh remark Ozwald was the first to respond "I'm so sorry Arthur, I wasn't going to do that, Alfred just-" but he was cut off as Arthur gave him a smile that was somewhere between sad and hurt to calm and understanding, and in all honesty it unnerved and worried all of them, then Arthur spoke "it's really alright Ozwald, I understand" Oz was upset by that answer and tried to protest "but-" and once again he was cut off "really it's fine, I've become used to this response towards my cooking, so it's fine I understand" Arthur then continued to clean up the mess as he began to wipe the carpet with the cloth and bowl of water he had brought with him, it was almost as if he had expected Alfred to knock one of the bowls to the floor. And as this thought passed through their minds everyone got a bolt of realization to their understanding as they realised that Arthur _had_ expected this, when he said that he was used to Alfred's response to his cooking he meant that he received this response so often that it had become _normal_ for Arthur. This made them upset especially those there who had known Arthur for a long time, that was when Alfred noticed Peter had a fork of spaghetti held in his mouth, Alfred's eyes widened and he began "hey Peter what are you-" he cut himself off as Peter closed his mouth and began chewing on the food. Everyone, except Arthur, watched as Peter chewed the food and then swallow and what he did next surprised everyone; he let out a high pitched squeal of delight and began devouring the spaghetti. After a second he paused, feeling eyes on him and noticed that every pair of eyes in the room was fixed on him, he blushed and said embarrassedly "what? This tastes awesome" everyone seemed surprised as Arthur finished cleaning and handed the other two bowls of spaghetti he had brought from the kitchen and handed it to Oz and Jack, before sitting and eating his own. All of them starred at him, then Peter then the bowls of pasta sitting in all their laps before finally they all gathered up the courage to lift a forkful of the edible looking food to their mouths and eat it.

About a millisecond later Arthur could have sworn he saw a yellow aura envelop them all and pink flowers spinning around their heads. Slightly worried Arthur asked "are you alright? I hope it tastes ok. I've been taking lessons from Feliciano but I'm still learning and-" he was unexpectedly cut off as Mathew interrupted "no no no Arthur, this tastes amazing" he smiled at his dad and big brother figure before digging into the brilliant tasting spaghetti, everyone gave similar answers although Alfred and Oz could only mumbled unintelligible responses around the strands of pasta and tomato sauce in and hanging from their mouths. Arthur felt shocked and he must have shown it to because a moment later Kaoru asked "Arthur, are you ok?" Arthur shook his head lightly before smiling and answering "no Kaoru, nothing's wrong. I'm just glad you all like my cooking this time." The smile he gave them was so full of gratefulness, relief and happiness that everyone couldn't help smiling back at Arthur, glad that he at least found some people who were now hooked on his food.


End file.
